In the grooming of animals or for other purposes such as treatment under a veterinary's care, it may be beneficial to dry the animal's fur or skin. For example, in grooming a pet such as a dog, it is first necessary to shampoo the animal. After the animal has been shampooed and rinsed, the animal's fur is dried to not only prevent the animal from catching a cold but also to move the animal quickly to the next grooming stage, such as clipping. To dry the animal, groomers, veterinary assistants and the like have used hand-held dryers which are very similar to hand-held dryers for human use. A problem encountered with using hand-held dryers is that the animal must be held during the drying step, often in one hand while the groomer uses the hairdryer with the other hand. This can be an exerting, time-consuming task, since the animal may be resistent and attempt to escape the groomer. Sometimes two groomers may be required, one to hold the animal and the other to dry. Associated with this problem is that the groomer or groomers are not free to proceed with other tasks during the drying step due to the hand-held nature of the dryer and the required restraint of the animal. This translates into labor costs and slows the overall grooming process. The same holds true in the veterinarial setting, wherein an assistant would be required to attend and dry the animal, thereby taking the assistant away from other more important tasks.